The Day Sonic Got A Pony
by TheSonicFanForever
Summary: This was going to be on Trollpasta Wiki but It was too NSFW for the Wiki so I posted It here NOTE: I don't love the Sondash thing at all I don't love MLP too I respect Bronies and I made this for them enjoy!


I remember I got a pony her name was Rainbow dash I remember her so... great she looked so wonderful and pretty her hair smelled so perfect and wonderful

I was walking In green hill zone till I saw a box on the grassy road I was running to the box and saw her she looked so cute and pretty she looked about maybe 14 years old least to say

I picked her up from the box and took her home with me I was feeling so strange... The way she looked just made me so horny by the fact she looked so pretty My penis was popping out from by fur as I was walking "I gotta run!" I said as I was picking up speed running at the speed of sound

As I got to my house my boner was gone and I was worried she might get scared I got In the house and I put her on my bed she woke up and I was getting a boner again her big breast were shaking as she was getting up "Who are you?" she asked as her breast were shaking making my penis come from my fur

"I'm Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog I saw you In a box and I picked you up and took you to my house" my penis was getting away from my fur and she looked at me and said

"My my what a big sexy dick you have mister..." Dashie said she was walking to me and she got down to her knees and grabbed my big boned cock and was pulling It "Ahh Hurgggahh" I said as she was going faster "Oh Sonic you are making me so horny hmm..."

she pulled her shirt off and he titties were bouncing It made me cum a little as she was getting on all fours and pulled her asshole open "Ah dashie your ass look's so great you are just making me more horny you sexy slut" I said as I was getting on my keens and putting my cock In her asshole

"Oh Sonic your cock feels so good In my asshole I LOVE YOU SONIC!" she said as here tits were bouncing left and right "I LOVE YOU TOO MY LITTLE DASHIE" I cummed In her asshole and It went all over my dick as I pulled It out for about 5 hours we had the best sex of are lifes till she said these very sad words...

"Sonic I have to leave I need to go back to my home I miss the other ponies but we can have one last night of sex" I was sad to hear the news of her going off to her home and I gotta say I had the best night with dashie till she was screaming when we were done "What's wrong honey?" I said as I was getting very worried "S-SONIC I'M PREGANT YOU GOTTA TAKE ME TO THE DOCTERS QUICK!" I was getting scared but also happy at the same time I was going to have my first child ever by dashie

I was scared but happy at the same time me and dashie were getting out of the house I grabbed her and I started running fast We got to the docters and I was In the waiting room hoping my baby would be fine and the docter called me In the room where my dashie and my child were at she was sweat on her breast and forehead I got to her and said

"Are you okay my dashie? I was saying as I kissed her forehead and she said the most saddest words of my life...

"Sonic I-I am dying I need to get back home with the other ponies and live life my love" I was crying hearing the news as she was dying on earth "OKAY MY SWEET DASHIE I WILL LET YOU LIVE LIFE" I picked her up and the baby I was looking at the baby and the baby... Looked just like me I didn't want him to die here along with dashie so I needed to have him live with Dash

Dashie looked at me and said "What should we name the baby Sonic my love" Sounding weak and sick I said "Sonic Jr my honey" I was running to the portal where dashie lives and said my good-byes "Good bye dashie I will never forget you and my son"

I put her In her home and the portal was gone but when I was putting her to bed I got her neckless and kept It just to remember her I am happy she Is In her own world where she can live life right and easy I will never forget my little dashie

Aftermath:

As I was waking up all freshed up and ready for the day I went to go check my mail and got a letter It was from my sweet dashie... I

opened the letter and there was a picture of dashie and my son Sonic Jr I was happy they were okay as I was worring about dashie but I am now happy they are living a good and great life I will never forget my sweet dashie...

Written by CrashClash202


End file.
